The invention concerns pharmacologically active compounds derived from dihydrodibenzocycloheptylidenethylpiperazine, useful in the treatment of pathologies responsive to vasodilatory agents.
Many agents displaying such activity are known. For example, cinarizine and flunarizine are antiulcer agents. However, the activity of these agents is not always satisfactory.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide new pharmacologically active compounds displaying this activity.